


Aureole

by itsivan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, estormo pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsivan/pseuds/itsivan
Summary: Guarding Ancanos bedchamber, had become one of Estormos most favourable, yet most dreaded assignments. He loved that he could be close to him this way, that he could send lingering gazes his way in a carefree manner, without having to worry about being found out by anyone. That he could be the one to wake Ancano, and chat with him openly as he got ready for the day. When others were around appearances were to be kept, their conversations could be neither meaningful nor intimate, their emotions had to be hidden away, and a nonchalant façade had to be put on display. The dread however came from the very essence of the duty of guarding someone, it meant there was a constant threat of danger, lingering in every shadow and faked smile. Ancano pretended to be unbothered, but Estormo could feel the tension around his very being, constantly surrounding him like fog did to the mountains in the early hours of the morning.
Relationships: Ancano/Estormo (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Aureole

Guarding Ancanos bedchamber, had become one of Estormos most favourable, yet most dreaded assignments. He loved that he could be close to him this way, that he could send lingering gazes his way in a carefree manner, without having to worry about being found out by anyone. That he could be the one to wake Ancano, and chat with him openly as he got ready for the day. When others were around appearances were to be kept, their conversations could be neither meaningful nor intimate, their emotions had to be hidden away, and a nonchalant façade had to be put on display. The dread however came from the very essence of the duty of guarding someone, it meant there was a constant threat of danger, lingering in every shadow and faked smile. Ancano pretended to be unbothered, but Estormo could feel the tension around his very being, constantly surrounding him like fog did to the mountains in the early hours of the morning. 

That Ancano had personally requested Estormo be his main guard was the highest compliment to him. The fact that Ancano truly trusted him that deeply and allowed him to be fully armed in his close proximity as he was in his most bare and vulnerable state, Estormo understood this was sweeter than any love confession ever could be. Ancano didn’t often verbally share his emotions, or tell Estormo how he felt about him, and what they had. Many people thought of him as cold and emotionally detached because of it, but they weren’t looking closely, as he wasn’t just warm, he was burning up, with passion and ambition for everything he did. 

Tonight, the moons were particularly bright and the skies clear, basking the bedchamber in their soft glow. Ancanos chest was rising and falling slowly with every soft breath he took. 

Due to years of practicing etiquette, while awake Ancano always had a painfully perfect posture, even when he presumed to be alone. His neck always elongated, back straight, light footsteps on the balls of his feet, in a way his movements reminded Estormo of a cat. However, none of this applied while he was asleep. For the first time ever, he looked truly relaxed.

His usually slicked back hair had been done up in two braids as to not get tangled in his sleep, by now the braids had come half undone though, defeating their original purpose. Estormo couldn’t help himself but brush a stray lock behind his ear ever so gently as to not disturb his sleep. He noticed that even in his sleep Ancanos’ brows were slightly furrowed, making him look somewhat pissed off. He felt a small smile form on his lips, noticing how the other man’s constant nihilism and snobbish nature had somewhere along the line grown very dear to him. He left his fingers linger on Ancanos cheekbone for just a second longer before withdrawing his hand.

The movement had apparently disturbed Ancanos’ sleep as he made a small frustrated sound and shifted his position slightly. The shift in position had caused the thick blanket to partially uncover Ancanos body, especially his right leg, that was now laying there, glowing beautifully in the moonlight that came in through the window. Estormo straightened his back and focused on the window, to clear his mind, he was on guard duty after all.

Ancano shifted again, half hugging his pillow now, causing the lock of hair Estormo had oh so carefully tucked behind his ear come loose again and fall in his face. He made another noise, this one however sounded far from annoyed, catching Estormos attention. Could it be that he was- no, Estormo warned himself mentally, let the man sleep in peace. Gods knew he didn’t get enough of it without Estormo waking him up for selfish pursuits. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over Ancanos sleeping body. His leg caught his attention again, the second shift in position had made his nightgown ride up dangerously high, exposing the soft skin of his inner thigh. Ancano left another frustrated moan past his lips, and that gave Estormo the rest. He carefully sat on the ledge of the bed and caressed Ancanos thigh, that was so offensively displayed. He noticed that Ancano really must have been having a good dream, judging by the way his nightgown was slightly pitched. He felt arousal pool deep in his stomach and kissed the spot where his fingers had just been touching mere seconds ago. 

Ancano responded to his touch with a soft sigh. As Estormo kissed further up along the upper thigh he couldn’t help but also notice that Ancano was not wearing anything underneath his nightgown. Naughty. The thought of him laying in bed, possibly thinking of Estromo, wearing nothing underneath made his pulse quicken and his pants feel tighter by the second. Ancanos hand was gently placed in Estormos hair, as he arched his back and moaned quietly. Estormo looked up to see that Ancano was still sleeping somehow. He sat up again not wanting to push his luck, fearing that Ancano might get cross at him if he went too far.  
Leaving one hand on his thigh he leaned down to kiss Ancanos cheek, who leaned into the touch and opened his eyes halfway. His earlier resolution to let him sleep by now completely forgotten he kissed him again, this time on the lips. 

Ancano didn’t say anything he simply kissed him back, closing his eyes, holding Estormos face in his hands to deepen it. He moved his hand down to Ancanos calf to angle it right, Ancano in turn wrapped his left leg around Estormos waist to draw him closer, slowly grinding against him. His movement was needy and more desperate than usual. As Estormo used his free hand to touch Ancano he quickly realized why, his entrance was already slick, he broke the kiss to look at Ancano with surprise in his face. 

Who raised a brow at him “what? I was lonely and you weren’t there.” 

He said it so coyly, with a faked innocence to his tone, making Estormo moan 

“How cruel of you to not invite me to your little hour of Dibella worship, at least let me know with what you were pleasuring yourself” he slipped a finger in, making Ancanos back arch slightly in a way one couldn’t fake. 

“Just my fingers” he paused to moan as Estormo started moving his hand, in ways he knew drove Ancano crazy “you know I didn’t even finish, I decided I’d save it for you, it’s just not the same alone”

He kissed Ancanos neck leaving a slight mark on it, knowing he’d be pissed about it in the morning. He withdrew his hand earning a frustrated sigh of Ancano. He pushed the nightgown up his body and moved down on it, sucking on one of his nipples, toying the other with his fingers, twisting it and squeezing until Ancano started moaning and gripping his hair, pulling him closer. Estormo kissed his chest and smiled against it backing up too look at Ancanos face, that now bore some anger for being left unattended for again. 

“Shh now Ancano, you don’t want one of your students to hear you, do you? These walls carry sound and poor J’Zargo is sleeping just next door” Ancano lightly slapped him.

“Stop teasing me and get on with it, before I kick you out of bed and force you to watch as I finish by myse-AH!“ Estormo cut him off by biting his nipple hard. Ancano knew that he was right about the sound, so he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, biting down on his fingers as Estormo kissed his shaft and then went lower. Estormo caressed his stomach as his abdominal muscles twitched and flexed in response to Estormos tongue work. He moved his hands down along Ancanos hips until he grabbed his thigs and used them to enable him easier access. Ancanos hand was back in his hair, he was breathing heavily doing his best not to moan, and it made Estormos head spin in intoxication. His leather armor felt awfully hot, but it added to his excitement, staying fully clothed while Ancano wasn’t. As he was working Ancano open with his tongue, he could taste the sweet almond oil he must have used earlier.

“Please” Ancano whispered tightening his grip on Estormos hair. He placed a final kiss down there and then decided to torture his lover a bit longer with his fingers.

“Please what?” he whispered back, he tried to act somewhat in control, but in truth, he was falling apart himself, straining against his pants. Ancano was arching his back watching him through half-lidded eyes, letting a moan escape, unable to hold it back. The look in his eyes told Estormo enough, but he wanted Ancano to say it “Well? I’m waiting for your answer” 

“Please, put it in” Estormo found it endearing how even in such a compromised position Ancano refused to use vulgar language. He decided to give the man what he asked for and sat on his knees struggling to open his trousers and free his member. He took one of Ancanos legs and placed it on his shoulder, placing gentle kisses on his calf. He gripped his shaft hard while sliding it in gently to stop himself from coming right away. Ancano was always so unbelievably tight, and it blew his mind every time a new. Ancanos went a little cross-eyed at the intrusion moaning again. 

Ancano was struggling to keep his hands by his sides, gripping the sheets hard. It was a little arrangement they had that he was not to touch himself, it had started in the heat of the moment, but the fact that he kept it up, no matter how many times they had intercourse, or no matter how far gone he was he wouldn’t do it aroused Estormo immensely, making him use more force with his thrusts. Ancano gripped a buckle on Estormos robes to pull him down for a kiss, his leg sliding down Estormo shoulder slowly as he did. Estormo kissed him deeply. Feeling their wet tongues explore one another, while Ancano was moaning into their kiss. Estormo himself was moaning now, deepening his thrusts, making sure they were long deep strokes. He broke their kiss for a second to look at Ancano. The other opened his eyes and looked right back, they were so close, their noses touching, their breaths tickling one another’s skin. This close he could really see the pattern of Ancano irises, they had loops and waves, making them look like an orange-golden sea. His pupils were blown wide, and Estormo assumed his own were too. For a few seconds it felt like they were the only people to exist in the universe, Estormo could feel Ancanos heartbeat against his chest. Ancano averted his gaze, before deciding to close his eyes entirely and closing the gap between them anew.

Estormo was giving it his best to stay composed, but his head felt very light and rational thought seemed to be gone further with each thrust he made. He left Ancanos lips, trying to somehow get even closer to him, kissed his neck and Ancano pushed up against him, embracing him deeply. His forehead was resting against Estormos hard shoulder, in this position he could hear Ancanos best efforts to stay quiet. The strain in his voice that came with each quiet moan that was only for Estormos ears to hear would be the death of him, and he didn’t mind at all he decided in that moment. Ancanos grip on his shoulders tightened, and he swiftly flipped their positions, straddling Estormo now, making him lay flat on his back. He rested his hands on Ancanos thighs as the other rolled his hips. Ancano slid his nightgown over his head in one swift movement, throwing it away and reached behind himself to hold onto Estormos legs, bracing himself like that he had more mobility of the movement of his hips. His back was so beautifully arched like this, Estormo loved how flexible Ancano was. Ancano looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. Estormo thrust up gripping Ancanos hips. Making the thrusts even deeper. 

He felt Ancano tighten up around him, meaning he was close. He was spilling precum even and still hadn’t touched himself once. Good boy, Estormo thought. He felt himself getting dangerously close too, he focused hard on not finishing before Ancano. Ancano was moaning again, his skin glowing in the pale moonlight and from his sweat. His face had a pleading expression as he closed his eyes, as his breath hitched again and again. He finally ejaculated after a few more strokes, moaning deliciously as he did so. He rode out his orgasm and shifted leaning forward now, riding Estormo further, despite just having finished. His cum had soiled Estormos clothes, but truthfully, he didn’t care at the moment. He himself came not long after, spilling deep inside Ancano, he grunted as he did. Ancano bent down kissing Estormo again. He stayed buried in him for a while longer before he slid out. Ancano grunted quietly and made a face. 

Estormo must have looked at Ancano very concerned as the other huffed a little and said “A little sore is all, nothing to worry about dear.” 

Ancano partially rolled of Estormo, and laid his head on his chest, while Estormo just continued to lay there on his back. He wrapped his arms around Ancano, caressing his hip bone as they were cuddling. They stayed like that for a while, just the sounds of their breath audible. He fought the urge to fall asleep and looked down at Ancano, who was absentmindedly drawing circles on Estormos chest with his index finger. He seemed deep in thought, a somewhat sombre expression on his face. 

“Hey, you alright?” he whispered, pulling him a little closer. 

“Hmm? Yeah, just tired” Estormo knew it was a lie, but he decided not to push it. He trusted Ancano to tell him when he felt the time was right. He placed a kiss on the top of Ancanos head and sat up. Ancano made sounds of protest.

“Come on, I have to clean us up” He also tucked himself back into his pants, noticing that he hadn’t done so yet. Ancano sighed and looked at him pleadingly. Would it be so bad if he didn’t get up? He sighed himself and got up, no matter how hard Ancano made it. 

He wet a small rag in the basin and cleaned his robes. Then walked over to Ancano and wiped his thighs of the semen that had ran down them. Ancano was already half asleep again. 

Estormo covered him with the blanket again, kissing his cheek as he did so. He returned to his post heavyheartedly, he would have loved to stay in bed beside Ancano and hold him all night, the new apprentice worried him however, Ancano didn’t trust him and neither did he. He didn’t trust anyone at the college. The way they spoke to and about Ancano angered him. Failing to even display even a surface level of respect to their colleague. He swore himself in that moment that he wouldn’t let anyone of them as much as lay a finger on him let alone harm him, even if it meant his death.


End file.
